


Patience

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2016: Let Them Rest [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Dick Piercings, Implied Relationships, M/M, McHanzo Week, Not a lot to say here, Piercings, Small Talk, bc mchanzo, but - Freeform, they're just being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: After the holidays have gone, and the agents of Overwatch returned to their daily duties, McCree tries to speak casually with Hanzo in an attempt at being friendly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final prompt of McHanzo Week! Day Seven: 'Holiday Season'! This isn't exactly the best out of the series, but I was thinking about the time this took place in, and definitely took into account the fact that McCree knew about Genji's issues before he resolved things with Hanzo and Hanzo joined the team. He'd definitely be reluctant to warm up to Hanzo with the knowledge of what he had done, but I would imagine McCree to be a man to give things a chance, even if he didn't like the idea of it. Also the thought of young Jesse with piercings trying to look like a bad boy is awesome o k. And this is pure shit, but as always, please enjoy!

"Hey, uhh... Hanzo, right?"

A slight scowl settled on his face at hearing his name being called, but settled down after telling himself that there was no issue with being friendly. It was simply McCree, their resident cowman, trying to start up a conversation with him. They hadn't known each other for very long, and McCree seemed extremely hesitant to start any kind of friendship with the elder Shimada (due to being around when Genji was still unaccepting of himself), but they were getting somewhere in terms of bonding.

The holidays had ended a few days ago, and they had returned to Gibraltar to begin their usual mundane tasks from where they left off. Hanzo had changed considerably since the first few weeks he had been at the Watchpoint, now having a new haircut along with new piercings, which gained him more than a few odd glances when he walked past. So he decided to be a little lax with himself. What was the big issue?

"Yes. What do you need, McCree?" he questioned, almost seeming bored as he flipped through papers in his lap while the man nearby shifted a bit awkwardly. "I was jus' comin' by to say Merry Christmas... But I didn' think you'd be all that excited to hear it."

Hanzo could practically feel the tension like a heavy weight on his shoulders.

He laughed quietly, a noise meant to calm down McCree, before he turned around with a slight smirk. "It's a bit too late to say that, isn't it?" he teased good heartedly, watching McCree stiffen under his eyes before he shook his head and allowed his smirk to grow wider. Silly man... He thought he was actually displeased... "I tease. Merry Christmas to you as well, McCree. I hope it wasn't too dull for you."

With that, he turned back around to continue looking through his papers, and expected McCree to simply walk off somewhere else. But he wasn't expecting him to move to his front to observe his face more intently. "Wait... Are those piercings?"

A loud groan vibrated in his chest, and he didn't grace that answer with a nod while McCree laughed in front of him. Yes, their bonding was going very well. Even if McCree managed to be the most awkward man Hanzo had ever met in his life.

"And what if they are, gunslinger?"

"Well damn, I never expected ya to be that kinda guy. They suit you."

Hanzo raised his head with a small little smile, being greeted by McCree's dazzling grin before shaking his head in amusement. "I'm flattered, but what do you mean by 'that kinda guy'?"

"Well... We ain't exactly gettin' younger. I took out all my piercings a year'r two after they were fully healed. Thought they didn't suit an older gentleman such as myself."

A snort nearly made itself known, but Hanzo held back smartly. He shouldn't scare McCree away with the thought that he sounded foolish. "I simply wished to try something new... Different for myself. To forget my past. What kind of piercings did you have?"

"Had some studs on m'lip, on my ears, and... You don't wanna hear how stupid I was as a kid, do ya?" McCree chuckled, sheepishly tipping his hat with a smile as Hanzo nearly grinned at the information.

"I won't inquire where else. Are those why you have scars?"

McCree nodded with a small chew to his lip, and Hanzo noted absentmindedly that it was an area with his piercing scar. The man knew how to take care of himself, that was for certain. Finding a way to tend to a pierced hole while being on the run seemed like a burden for the cowboy.

"So... How was yer Christmas? If ya don't mind me askin'."

This small relationship they held would definitely blossom in time... They both simply had to have patience.

 


End file.
